


Where A Growl Can Get You

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where A Growl Can Get You

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax &lt;3

Billy was growling, fucking _growling_, and giving me those "Fuck me **right now**, Monaghan" eyes. What the hell was I supposed to do? Rip his kilt off, right here on the red carpet? I don't think so. Much as I fucking want to, I don't think it'd go down too well with an awful lot of people.

So, yeah, I just sucked my lolly and gave him the "No, you fuck **me**, and in the next twelve seconds please, Boyd" eyes back at him.

Never quite expected him to take me up on that silent offer, y'know? Push me against the wall, barely inside, stumbling to find a room, slamming the door, shoving me against it. His thighs felt so good under my hands, could just run them over those legs all day, up under his kilt. He really doesn't wear underwear with them, you know.

I really don't wear it either.

It was kind of a battle in there for a while, playing the "Who Can Rip The Other's Clothes Off First" game. I cheated. I'll admit that. Where Billy's concerned, I like to cheat if it means he's naked faster. If it means I can get my hands up his kilt, squeezing around him, hearing him do that little moan-growl-pant-beg thing, man, that makes me fucking horny. Like him against the door this time, me on my knees, don't even take his kilt off, just stick my head under it, would tie his hands up if I could, love just to touch him, hear him groan and need me. He knows what I fucking want, his hands are above his head, grasping air, clenching, my mouth around him, sucking gently until he cries out, my tongue swirling on him. Like to tease him, take him to that first, soft, brink, where he thinks he can't take it it's so slow and wet and good and will I go faster please?

Take him to where he _almost_ can't stand it, then go faster. Harder. Sucking, cheeks hollow a little, tongue just _wrapped_ around his cock, god I love to taste him, breathe him in, _inhale_ him. Could get lost in him, could drown in him. Love to hear those noises he's making right now, clenching his fists more, straining to reach me, knowing the game, knowing he can't, knowing he wants to more than most things. Suck harder at him, lapping, stroking his thighs, working my hand around behind his balls, stroking, stroking, sucking hard and fast and fuck he's not going to last.

Love it when he tries. Love it more when he fails. Take him to that better brink, more intense, falling apart, bursting into my mouth, I can taste him, salty, heady, nearly choking me. Hear his panting, his little moans as I lap him clean, emerge, stand, and he can wrap his arms around me and kiss me, hard, deep. Needing. Fuck, I love how insatiable he is.

And I love how he drops to his knees and gives me his perfect "Now it's **your** turn, Dommie" look. _Yes._


End file.
